Today, people often utilize computing devices or systems for a wide variety of purposes. For example, users can use their computing devices (or systems) to interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, a user of a computing device can utilize a camera or other image sensor of the computing device to capture or record media content, such as video content.